T. E . A . R . S .
by maru
Summary: Z/S.(thanks to Davner's fics!!^_^) Sylphiel invites the gang to Sairaag for its grand reopening, but Zel is pissed at the others for almost making him go because it will inturrupt his cure ... but L-sama knows Fate won't take this laying down!! Ch.2 in th


T. E. A. R. S.: Prolouge

**T. E. A. R. S.**

Prolouge

Oooh, It's a Lina/Gourry(for me that's a GASP cuz I like L/Z and L/X ^^) but it focuses more on(moron^^) *gasp* Sylphiel and Zelgadiss. ^_^ Also: I really don't care if Sylphiel's father wasn't really the high preist of Sairaag: it's all for the sake of the fanfic, as is the fact that they have photos.^_^ I also interchange between -san and Mr. and Miss, so GET USED TO IT. 

_Dear Gourry-sama, Lina-san, Amelia-san, and Zelgadiss-san, _

Hello! How are you doing? I hope your search for Zelgadiss-san's cure is going allright. I also hope this letter reaches you, and if you're reading it right now, I guess the messenger did his job! Well, to the point. Sairaag has now been completely rebuilt, and is flourishing. Now that everything over here has settled down and getting ready for its grand reopening, I've been appointed high priestess of Sairaag because of father's death, and I was wondering if you all would like to come to the ceremony and festival; I can't wait to see you all again, it's been so long. I'd be very greatful if you could come, I'll be like a reunion. 

Yours Truely, 

-Sylphiel Nels Lahda 

P.S. To Lina-san and Gourry-sama: Yes, there will be food. 

Sylphiel set down her quil and proofread her letter in satisfaction_ It'll be absolutely wonderful to see the others again,_ she thought, _Especialy Gourry-sama. Maybe...maybe I'll muster enough courage to tell him how I feel...then, maybe, he'll stay here in Sairaag, and..._

She blushed at her own thoughts of affection twards the blonde swordsman. _Oh, wait...where on earth did I put that envelope?_

She rummaged through a few drawers for the pale yellow envelope, but came across an old photo of her family: she was in the left part of the picture, holding her mother's hand, and her father at the right. She had to be just a little todler in the picture: her mother had died when she was young, very young. Her mother had the same dark violet colored hair and bright green eyes, medium of height, and very elegant. Sylphiel remebered little of her, and couldn't even remember what she died of._ My memory's pathetic..._

And now her father had died. Who did she have left? A few distant reletives, but they didn't live in Sairaag, where Sylphiel needed to stay. That's why she needed Gourry... 

As she thought, she had been still subconciously been going through papers, and had found the slipcase. She folded the letter into thirds, and slid it carefully into the envelope. _I'll have a messenger find them and deliver this in the morning._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Lina, Gourry, and Amelia stuffed their faces at the Wren Inn, while Zelgadiss had went to the nearby cafe, and would come back to the inn later. Which is just about the most clice Slayers fanfic scene, minus the Zel-in-a-coffe-shop part. 

ANYWAYS, The Three Pigs had just got done with the main corse and where ready for desert, when a rather lanky young man stood besides their table, vainly trying to grab their attention. 

He was rather astonished, as where most people when they first saw them eat, but spoke nonetheless. "Um, hello? "Lina-san," he read from a piece of paper,"Gourry...*gulp*-sama...*sweatdrop*, Amelia-san, and Zelgadiss-san"? I have letter from Miss Sylphiel Nels Lahda, and--" 

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE TRYING TO EAT?!?!" yelled the napkin-impared redhead, using a phrase that would make a certain Red Priest sweatdrop and/or facefault.[1] 

"Ahhhhummmm....yes?" the man replied shakily. 

As the three continued to eat, day became night, chefs vowed to never again cook, and the lanky dude just sat there and sweatdropped."I'll just leave this right here, 'kay? Buh-bye." he said as he slipped the letter under Lina's plate and zoomed off. 

Just a few minutes later, after the sweatdropping busboys carted the plates away, Lina discovered the pale yellow envelope adressed to the group."What do we have here?" Amelia and Gourry looked over Lina's shoulders."Who's it from? Syphiel-san?" Amelia asked. 

"Hmmm." Lina tore it open and unfolded the letter and read it aloud. After reading it, Lina commented."Well, I guess it wouldn't be THAT much trouble to go, and besides ... IT'S A FESTIVAL!! Which means FOOD!!" 

"Cool!!" Gourry piped up. 

"Yay!!" the justice-twyrp cried in joy."It'll be great to see Sylphiel-san again! Just wait 'till Mr. Zelgadiss hears this!" 

"I dunno, Amelia. What if Zel get mad 'cause it'll interupt his search for a cure?" Gourry said with unusual intelegence. 

"What will I get mad at because it'll inerupt my seach?" 

The three almost fell out of their seats as Zelgadiss walked in and spoke."Ah, well, y'see, Zel," Lina started as she pointed to the letter,"Syphiel's invited us to Sairaag for some kinda ceramony, and said that'll be like some kinda reunion for us all. I personally think it's a pretext for getting to see her "Gourry-sama" again, but--" 

"LINA-SAN!!! Those who fight for justice and have thoughts of jealousy will not--" 

"NANI??????? I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!" 

"Then why are you being so posessive of Gourry-san?!" 

"I'M NOT BEING POSESSIVE!!" 

"MOVING ON..." Zelgadiss interupted,"Gourry was right. I'm not very happy with this. We can see Sylphiel any old time, as in AFTER I find a cure." 

"But Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia pleaded,"I bet this means so much to Sylphiel-san! And you should come to make up for all those times you've been so cold to her!" 

""ALL THE TIMES I'VE BEEN SO COLD TO HER"?!?!" Zelgadiss boomed, not fully aware of his voice level."You should know by now, Amelia, that that's just my nature, dammit!! I don't need to make up for ANYTHING!!!" He stormed up the stairs, leaving a long, dead silence in the room he left. 

"Zelgadiss-san...why do you have to be that way...?" Amelia said quietly after a while. 

"We should go to sleep. We need the rest." Lina said bluntly as she headed twards the stairs. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"But, but, but..." Gourry said."Zelgadiss is really angry...I don't wanna share a room with him." 

"That's okay, Gourry. You can sleep with us. NOT!!" Lina said, now walking up the stairs. 

"Don't worry about him, Gourry-san. He's not mad at you...in particular." Amelia said, also walking up the stairs, Gourry shruged and heading twards the boy's room. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Zelgadiss looked across the room rom his position in bed at the snoring swordsman. _Good. He's asleep._ Zelgadiss grabbed his sword that he had leaned on the wall and his cloak that had been draped over a chair quietly, attatching the second loose belt that held his sword and putting on his cloak. _Being a part of this group is more of a burden than an advantage,_ he thought darkly. _They shouldn't be surprised to find that I've left._ He opened the window, and jumped out gracefully to the allyway below. 

a/n: Zel sure does like to jump though windows, huh?^^ Well, boring Prolouge here...go to c1 please!!!----------------->>>>>> 

[1] What I ment by this was that if you asked Rezo, he facefault and yell "I'M BLIND YOU IDIOT!!!!" ^^;


End file.
